


Abominable Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Abominable Holiday

Title: Abominable Holiday  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #241 Beasts, the A's (Abominable Snowman)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Er, a bit cracky?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Abominable Holiday

~

“Your attempt to keep our destination a surprise was admirable, Potter, but perhaps a warning that we would be visiting an arctic tundra was in order?”

Harry grinned. “Come on, Severus. This’ll be brilliant.”

“Perhaps I shall agree, once you inform me of what _exactly_ your brilliant idea is,” Severus replied dryly, casting yet another Warming Charm.

“We’re hunting Abominable Snowmen,” Harry informed him, hefting his spear.

“On holiday?”

“Yes, on holiday! This will get our blood pumping.”

As Severus watched Harry run out into the snow, he sighed, then shrugged. At least there would be pumping later as well.

~


End file.
